familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Babyverse
Summary: Stewie Feels That Due to his Extremely Young Age, He Has No Rights, So Stewie Travels To A Universe Where Babies Are Domanint. Stewie Raises his own family. Stewie: So... This Is the Babyverse. (Grabs Phone and logs onto bank account) Stewie: I Have... 500 Dollars In my Wallet, 2000 Dollars In My Credit Card, And 200,000 Total. Stewie: How Did I even Get this Much Money? Did I Just Teloport Here With This? Stewies: Anyways,(sigh) have to find a job. (finds a bar) Stewie: huh. I could work here. (Reading) minimal drinking ages, 1 month. Stewie: (reading) now hiring.. Stewie: (enters bar) Stewie: (talking to bar-owner) hey, just wandering the town. Bar-Owner: uh huh. Stewie: So... Your hiring? Bar-Owner: yes. Stewie: so... How does it work? Bar-Owner: Huh? Stewie: What Do I Have To Do To, You Know, Get Hired? Bar-Owner: Here, You Just Take A Minor Personal Exam. Stewie: Ok. Bar-Owner: What Is Your Name? Stewie: Stewie Griffin. Bar-Owner: Married? Stewie: Nope, Single. Bar-Owner: American Or Immagrant? Stewie: American. Bar-Owner: WhIch Do You Think Is Better? Beer Or Vodka? Stewie: Honestly, Vodka. Bar-Owner: You Are Hired, If You Would've Not Come In, This Place Would Have Been Shut Down. Bar-Owner: You Are The Brewee, and the cook until we find someone to be a cook. We Are Just About To Open Up. Like, Maybe Tommorow. Stewie: Ok, I'll Be Here Tommorow. (exits the building) Stewie: huh, I just come out and there's a car dealership right there. (Walks to the car dealership) Stewie: oh, hey listen, I'd like to buy a ford explorer. Car-Dealer: It's $32,000. Stewie: crap, that's a lot of money. But I think I can cover that. (Searching through bank account) Yeah, I can. Do You Accept Credit? Car-Dealer: yes, we do. (Stewie Gives card then car dealer places in mini-atm) (car dealer gives card back) Car Dealer:(tosses keys to Stewie and he catches the most) congratulations. You know own this car now. (Stewie gets in the car) Stewie: appreciate it, man. (drives to a real ease aency) (Adam west suddenly pops up) Adam West: oh, I see, these are instructions to life. (goes back to family guy) (Stewie enters the real estate agencie) Stewie: umm, hey excuse, me, may I get some assistance around here? (real estate agent turns around) Real estate agent: yes? (slow motion hear flip scene) Stewie: (thinking) my god. she is the sexiest woman I've ever seen since Miley Cyrus. Stewie: (nervous) I was looking for some real estate, located in the suburbs, Real Estate Agent: there are 8 houses for sale in the suburbs. Stewie: I'm just wondering, what is your name? Real Estate Agent: Helina. Stewie: Stewie Griffin. Stewie:(thinking) come on Stewie, this is your chance. Stewie: I feel I might need your phone number later on... Just in case I intend to move, have a Diaster happen that destroys my house, or anything, really Helina: ok, it's #327-4920 Stewie: (thinking) yes, I got It! Helina: I could show you the houses With The Agencies Car, but it's very low on fuel, s-(sentence disturbed) Stewie: oh, no worry, I have a car, still has plenty of gas. (Later in the car) (with stewie driving) Stewie: once I'm on this road, which way do I turn? Helina: just to the left twice then right once. (3 turns later) (car stops) Helina: we're here. Stewie: how much does it cost? Helina: $125,000. Stewie: Adress? Helina: 837 Skyhawk Ave. Stewie:(entering the house)this looks good. Helina: actually, it's the cheapest and at the same time most valuable house. Stewie: you have one of those mini-ATMs, so I can pay for the house? Helina: here. Stewie: (swipes card) i actually dragged money from my savings. I Have Paid For The House. (both get on the bed) (sudden silence) (Stewie Suddenly Jumps Onto Helina) Stewie:(trying to make out with Helina) Helina: what the hell are you do-(starts to make out) (Helina and Stewie takes off their shirts,pants,and diapers. Then get nude) (stewie inserts his penis into Helinas ass) (Stewie thrusts his penis into Helinas ass) Helina: oh! Helina: oh! (stewie takes out his penis out of Helinas ass and re-inserts it into Helinas Vagina) (Stewie starts thrusting) Helina: Ohh! (Sperm shoots from Stewies penis into Helinas vagina) (Stewie stops thrusting) Stewie: what are we doing? Stewie: Helina-whatever your last name is, will you marry me? Helina: oh my god, yes, I Will! Stewie: wait, don't we have to get engaged first? (Adam west pops up again) Adam West: wow, when I wenot on a date with carol, I went far, but not that far! (scene goes back to family guy) Stewie: Do you want to just sleep... Together, il buy a ring, we will get engaged, and then married. Helina: sure. (Gets re-dressed, gets in the bed, Turns off lamp) (Stewie and Helina fall asleep)